


Eternity

by Poipoigirl



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: One shot!  A short one short inspired by Closed4Good. What would you do to keep your happiness? Some might consider this a little dark. One character is darker/slightly more twisted than I normally write him.  Cid/Vin





	Eternity

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 or the characters. This is a different take on Vincent. Inspired by Closed4Good on https://www.fanfiction.net/u/698449/Closed4Good . If you like fanfics that dark a more darer twist to the characters, I do suggest this writer. Warning: Some cussing. Some Horrible grammar. 

Time is a funny thing. For some, there is an endless amount. For others, such as a dying pilot, it slips through the fingers of his golden gauntlet. Vincent never fully understood why Lucrecia did what she died to him. Till, this very moment, as he watches Cid's plane fail.

The plane falls from the sky. Doesn't need to hear Cid's voice calling out a mayday, to know he is fighting her fate as fierce as he fought Sephiroth in the northern crater. How was he to know that today, someone messed with her guts? That, someone, did this to him, knowing this may kill him. Only by some miracle that he managed to not die on impact. No, just sheer stubborn willpower. Not enough to save him from Death's grip yet. Chaos approves of the pilot's refusal to die that easy. Still, there is the process of freeing him from the wreck. Vincent's claws help rip it open much easier then the jaws of death could hope for. He has little time if he is to keep his pilot.

Those, who think they can help, are rushing towards them. They can't help him now and his demons are in agreement. Nothing is going to take their happiness from them. They have already lost too much. His mortality, his humanity, and their freedom, but no more. He just needs to give them some more time. It is an idea, a monstrous idea, but something he has been working on. It starts with his curage and time materia. No one has the balls to ask or demand Vincent give back the material he has borrowed. Perhaps Cid has the balls, but he didn't give a fuck about his materia. The curage to keep his body from falling apart and the stop to do what it does best. Letting Chaos take over from there, they flew off. A flight that should seem swift, feels perhaps too long for their liking. Time itself is tricky and knows how to make itself felt.

Nibelheim is not empty but no one has seen the red rush towards the mansion. A place that is both a landmark and a reminder of darker times. Chaos giving up control back to Vincent, as they appear reform in the basement. Normally, they would make the host walk all those steps but now is not the time. Placing Cid's broken body on the table, he only pauses a moment. Even in his bloodied state, Cid is beautiful. The stop spell wearing off now. His blue eyes filled with pain. Cid looks up and growls, fuck em... Cid doesn't know where he is but he is angry. Vincent can use that.

Vincent leans closer, “Don't worry Chief, you will be able to make the bastard pay. Just hang on a little longer. “ Cid wheezes back, “ Huh?.. “ Confusion, as he sees something in Vincent's face, is both scary and yet a bit awe-inspiring. “ Good. “ 

His body trying to slip into shock. Vincent knows what drugs to use. He has kept this place up as much as he could. It was his prison once but it is his. Vincent does not give up what is his. The exception being Lucrecia, who was never his and he has accepted that. He studied what was done to his body, understanding what they did right and where they misstep. Taking what he has learned and applying it to the dying blond on the table. There is no Chaos to use this time. Vincent pulls out a Behamut materia. His Behamut materia though was something special. This was the product of three different Behamut material fusion-ed together. He can hear Cid's voice “ Oi, Vinny, I got them materia ya wanted! What ya planning ta do with them? “ Did he give the Chief answer then? He can't recall. What he is doing is wrong but it is even more wrong to let Highwind die. Chaos is in agreement. No one shall take their sky from them. Not the others and not the planet. What is forever when they can stare into those amazing blues? His choice is far better then what Hojo and Lucrecia has done to him. Cid has high compatibility with Behamut. Fate is on his side. Each time his body starts to slide towards the red, Vincent forces life back into the shell. Each time though harder and harder to make work.

Despite the pull of death, the materia does seem to bond with his friend's body better then he could hope. Vincent knows that the next step is putting Cid in the glass chambers. It has been a long time since their use, but the one still fills with mako. Vincent understood now what she may have felt, watching his body and trying to bring it back to life. To do something like this is monstrous but he is a monster. Vincent, the human loved her. The human was not strong enough to keep her love or stop her from giving birth to Sephiroth. Vincent the monster still has affection for her, but that is all. He will do what he must.

His patience is well earned, as Cid begins to wake from his medically induced Coma. His sky blue eyes have a faint glow now. Bright windows to his soul. Confusion as to what was done. There will be anger soon enough. Anger towards the person who tried to kill him and anger towards Vincent. That's fine. Both of them have all the time in the world now.

He has eternity.


End file.
